Zapphire O'Quaid
Zapphire O'Quaid is a tribute made by Xax. Please don't use Zapphire without his permission. Tribute Form Name: ' Zapphire O'Quaid '''Age: ' 15 'District: ' 1 (or 2 or 4) 'Gender: ' Female 'Eye Color: ' Turquoise 'Hair Color: ' Golden blond 'Height: ' 5'4 'Personality: ' Zapphire is a true queen. She's mean, sassy, careless, reckless and ruthless when it comes to words. She is one hundred percent destructive and some dare to say she is a Capitol's mutt, as she must have no heart. In fact, they were the ones that ended without a heart. Almost literally. She's rude, condescending and overbearing. If people think she's amusing, they will most definitely change their opinion as soon as she talks to them. At the beginning she acts like a dumb blond with everyone, trying to see their reactions and interactions with her. If they treat her like a dumb blond, then she will literally break their self-esteem to ashes, while if they try to be nice to her and actually try to befriend her, she'll be the most loyal person anyone could have. She would still be sassy and rude and fake to care less about that person, but in the inside, even if she wouldn't admit it to herself, she would actually care about them. EIther way, she's trendy and a fashion-bringer to the world. She has a great taste in clothes, music, makeup and food. If people dare to disagree with her, then they disagree with her existence- which is totally not okay with her. Some call her the Swarm Queen or Queen Bee (which is pretty self explanatory). She approves of the name, as it is nothing but flattering. If she could be honest to herself, she'd notice that in reality, she's very socially awkward and that she in fact is an introvert. But she fakes to be otherwise for the sake of her mother. She might also stammer ocassionally, but only when nervous. She has trouble establishing healthy conversations with other people due to her social awkwardsness. Which is somehow contradicting. '''Fears: *Bad hair days. She'll maybe start freaking out or hyperventilate if it's a really ''bad hair day. *Spiders. She. Just. Hates. Them. They're furry. And it's not leopard fur, so N/A. Duh. *Arsonphobia. She is scared of high heat and fire. Not really scared of them, but actually scared of burning herself badly. '''Strengths:' *Vast knowledge in toxicology; can even make posion with plants, however, she keeps this talent a secret. She also secretly coats her weapons in poison so that they can be more useful. *Agility/Stealth *Acting/Faking Weaknesses: *Fragile feelings and thoughts. *Being too loyal to some. *Short and lacks physical strength. Weapons: *Kunaii/Shuriken/Throwing knives *Bow and arrows. *Silver pocket dagger Strategy: Training Strategy: She'll try to join the careers and do whatever they want her to do. Private Training Strategy: She's not sure yet, but she probably will grab a bunch of throwing objects and shoot them to a row of dummies while running in a straight line, aiming to hit each one of them either in the chest or in the head. Interview Angle: She'll definitely act like a dumb blond who doesn't know everything. She will make sure to appear both naïve and innocent to all of the people. She'll also speak about how "tragic" it was that the girl in her district on the reaping was shot. The one that had volunteered and she'll also bring some style to her words. Bloodbath Strategy: She will stick to the careers' plan. Games Strategy: Once she is with the careers, she'll offer to be the cook (as in reality, she is a great cook). She'll earn their trust and after a day, she will slightly poison the food with some plant extracts and hopefully leave the careers weakened and with digestive pain after some meals with her food. Some could even die, but the others would definitely be left weakened which would leave them more vulnerable to her attacks once she actually has to attack them. Backstory Selene Mirialite was a posh woman who married Dennis O'Quaid in an attempt to become richer. Well, she didn't and instead, she became less wealthy. She noticed she was pregnant and so she decided she would abort. When she did she instantly felt guilty and decided that she wanted to have another kid. 1 year later, Zapphire was born and raised by the rich family. She grew up as nice and sweet, but her mother would always treat her bad and punish her for her small disobediences. Since Selene was also quite shallow, she wouldn't let Zapphire go to school if she had a pimple. Some times later, when Zapphire was 10, Selene caught a rare disease and eventually died. Even when she had been cruel to Zapphire, she still loved her daughter. And the lack of love towards the girl started being noticeable. She would not eat, not exercise and have a gloom mask pasted to her face all day long. Her father thought about going to a hospital so that they could help them. She wouldn't budge but she finally accepted. The psychologist was strange. Instead of helping flush out the ideas, he got more and even more twisted ones. And he made Zapphire confused, and mentally dazed and everything. That's when the talking started. At first, it was peaceful and amiable, but as time passed by, the feminine voice became more agressive and shouted inside her head. When she went to the psychologist, he convinced Zapphire that it was the ghost of the now grown baby that their parents had aborted (as he'd read about that case in the girl's file). Worst part was that Zapphire believed him all the way until fourteen, when by then she had been taking Morphling every now and then to ease the pain from her scars on the wrist. The voice said horrible things: how she wasn't pretty, how her mother had basically been a prostitute and her father was a stupid corrupt employee. She learnt about how much the voice offended Zapphire and kept it to herself. Once, when she talked seriously with her father about her sessions with the psychologist, he went mad and immediately sued the doctor. He was sent to jail. Zapphire now knew that everything she had been though was fake. The voice dissipated, but it left scars. Literally. She learnt how to make people feel bad and decided that she would now use it as a shield to protect herself from being hurt. She had to undergo through some operations to erase the scars on her skin. They all succeeded, and for once, she thought she would be happy again. Then the reaping came, and she was chosen from between all the other females. If anything, it had helped to know that the person whom the psychologist loved more was his daughter. The same one that volunteered after Zapphire, but in reality, her offering wasn't accepted. Because as soon as she spoke her words, a bullet went through her heart. Zapphire smirked as she saw the peacekeeper shooting the young girl. It was so easy to convince him to do it. Just a bit of money, and everything was possible. Little did Zapphire know that her Hunger Games had started even before getting to the Capitol. Category:DrXax Category:15 year olds Category:DrXax's Tributes Category:Reaped Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:District 1 Category:Career Tribute